


Candy Cane...Whatever

by uhmyeah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas Party, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhmyeah/pseuds/uhmyeah
Summary: I saw the prompt: Character A and Character B, sworn enemies, are chosen to prepare the company Christmas Party. I had to do it. I'm weak and couldn't resist temptation and it's almost December so, uh. Christmas Muke anyone? This is also, like 99% dialogue, I'm so sorry.





	Candy Cane...Whatever

There was a Christmas party for the band and their friends hosted by the production team. Now, Michael and Luke both loved the parties, but they hated each other. What does Feldy do? He makes them organize it. Together. As soon as those words left his lips, the shouting began. Michael and Luke bickered loudly with each other for a while, yelling profanities and declarations of how much they hated each other, as if it wasn’t crystal clear to the rest of them beforehand. Quickly, it turned into bickering with Feldman, then screaming for Ashton or Calum to do something. People in the neighboring recording rooms could easily hear them, but that didn’t stop the fighting. Ashton and Calum just sat in silence, relaxing into the sofa they were on. Michael and Luke glared at them, as if they were expecting them to stand up for them, but nothing happened.

“Calum! Tell him how impossible it’s gonna be!” yelled Michael.

“Ashton! Help me out here! You know how we are!” whined Luke.

The bickering continued for a good ten minutes before anyone said anything to stop it. At some point, Ashton had rested his head in his hands that were resting on the arm of the sofa, rubbing his temple between two fingers.

“Guys! We get it! You hate each other! Shut up!!” Calum pipes in. Ashton chuckles from behind his hand.

“For real! If this band is ever gonna work, you’re gonna need to at least tolerate each other!” John adds.

“I hate him, he hates me, it’s the band dynamics!” comes Michael.

“That’s not dynamics! That’s, like, the definition of the opposite! Just work the damn party, dude. It’ll take, like, two days tops.” Ashton adds.

“Michael, let’s just, let’s just fuckin’ do it. No point in arguing about it. No one’s gonna budge. I hate it as much as you.” Luke says dejectedly.

Michael makes a squawking sound.

“Don’t. Just do it, Michael. Don’t argue.” Comes Calum.

“You guys suck. A lot. Where is this even gonna be?”

Taking that as a resignation, the details are told. It’s at this venue that was rented, and it’s big enough for a couple hundred people to fit. The whole band must show, but they are free to invite whoever else they want. John says that the guys from All Time Low might show up, which peaks Michael’s interest. It has to be Christmas-y, and they can take that however they please.

Clearly, they take it to the extreme.

When the two show up to the venue to begin planning, they take a seat on the floor.

“Okay. I wanna make it super over the top. You?” Michael says.

“I was actually thinking the same thing. Like, jingle bells when you open the door, garland everywhere. Wrap red ribbon around the white pillars. Stupid over the top.” Luke says.

“Yeah exactly. We need drinks, right? What if we have soda and stuff, obviously, but have hot chocolate and, ooh, like, spiked stuff. Or, like, apple cider with alcohol in it, y’know?”

Luke nods.

“Totally. I won’t tell if you don’t tell.”

“Deal.”

“What about food? We need Christmas cookies and stuff, but I was thinking, like, chips and stuff? Like normal party food?”

“Yeah. And put them on Christmas-y plates. And the cups need to be themed too. Should we make it where everyone has to dress up?”

Luke’s eyes widen and a grin comes on his face.

“Yes. Let’s make Ashton Santa and Calum Mrs. Claus. Serves them right for making us do this.”

Michael laughs, nodding.

“Yeah, yeah, and like. We could be reindeer. But, like, cool. Or, like, elves.”

“I like elves, but the reindeer seem cute. I wanna be Rudolf, though.”

“You got yourself a deal, shiny nose.”

“Remember that book from primary school about Olive and how she fell in love with Rudolf? You could be her, but we could be stupidly exaggeratedly acting in love around each other and annoy them.”

“Wasn’t she a dog with antlers?”

“Oh,” Luke began, laughing, “I think so. It would be cute though.”

Michael smirked.

“Yeah. I’m down. I’ll dress as a dog but wear fake antlers from like, a dollar store.”

Luke laughs, nodding.

“Perfect. This sounds great, so far.”

“For some reason, I don’t wanna throttle you right now, which is kinda worrying me.”

“Same goes for you. Just so we’re clear, I still hate you.”

“Never hated you more, Hemmo.”

“Fuck you.”

“We’ll see how you look in the costume.” Michael quips, and Luke blushes.

When the day of the party arrives, the venue is lit up red and green and the night starts with a playlist of pop punk Christmas songs, which, is a lot to say the least. They’re jams, though, and that’s what matters. Michael was able to find Santa shaped pretzels and Luke found the motherload of festive alcohol, but he had to get Ashton to buy it. Being too young to buy alcohol while also being in a band really sucks, in case you were wondering. But anyways, there’s peppermint drinks and candy cane liquour and Luke and Michael are _so_ drunk, it’s really funny. The others are slowly approaching their level of drunkness, but as of right now, Luke is getting up on the stage to begin thanking everyone for coming.

“Hello to all of you, I’m Luke, I’m very drunk. Thanks for coming! Also thanks to Calum and Ashton for actually following through with our costume idea-you guys look really cute. Anyways, there’s really good festive drinks over there, and Christmas shaped food, it’s all really cute, go have some! The cups are even festive! I’m gonna get off this now before I say something stupid, bye! Have fun!” Luke says, only stumbling off the stage a little bit. Michael is right there holding his weight with his equally drunk body.

“Slow down there Hemmo, it’s hard to have a frontman who’s dead.” Michael laughs. His breath fanned out over Luke’s ear and it is _completely_ the fault of the alcohol when he shivered.

“Yeah, fair. You look cute as Olive, by the way. Nice Dollar Tree antlers.”

“Thanks. Nice Rudolph. Love the nose. Even if you painted it on. I was hoping for one of those giant clown noses, but this will do. Your nose is cute enough for it.” After a beat of silence, “Shut up. I’m drunk.”

Luke laughs a bit too loudly and blames it on the drunkenness. As of right now, the alcohol is to blame.

“If anything happens or if I say any dumb stuff, it’s the alcohol’s fault until further stated, just so you know.”

“Mmkay. Can we sit? You’re heavy and I’m drunk and can’t stand.”

“Mmhm. Yes please.”

The two stumble over to a couch and flop down very ungracefully-Michael nearly misses and Luke nearly pushes Michael off, but the two finally manage. Somehow, Luke ended up half laying on Michael. It’s fine.

“You’re laying on me.”

“You’re comfy, leave me alone, my head is spinning.”

Michael lets it slide, taking another sip from the candy cane something he was nursing. Luke smells it and shoots up.

“I want one!”

Just like that, Calum approaches them in a ridiculous Mrs. Claus outfit.

“Cal, please can you get me a candy cane…whatever? I really want one.”

“Don’t think so. You’re too drunk.”

“Am not! Michael! Tell him!”

“Luke is…very drunk.” Luke slaps his stomach. “Ow! _But_ , get him another one. It’s a party! It’s Christmas! C’mon Mrs. Claus, don’t you think Santa would approve?” Michael teased.

Calum scowls.

“Fine. But when you’re both taking turns throwing up tomorrow, don’t come cry to me.” Calum says, walking off.

“’m sorry f’hitting you.” Luke slurs, pressing a small kiss to where he hit Michael.

Michael’s breath hitched.

“’s okay. Didn’t really hurt that much.” He replies, threading his hands in Luke’s hair.

Calum eventually returns, shoving the drink in Luke’s face.

“Here.”

“Thank you miss. Love you! Go have fun with Santa!” Luke teases.

“I hate you. Both of you.” Calum says, walking off.

Michael turns so he’s better facing Luke.

“Miss?”

“Dunno. Drunk. Made sense.” Luke said, pausing to take a sip of the candy cane…vodka? “ _Fuck, Michael,_ this is so good.” Luke says. And, no, _not_ vodka.

Michael’s eyes widen. Luke had no right sounding like that saying Michael’s name.

“Mmm. I know. So good.”

“Wonder how it would taste if someone kissed you after drinking it.”

Michael choked on his sip.

“Huh?”

“Sorry. Thinking out loud. I do wonder, though.”

“I mean…probably like candy cane. I dunno.”

They sit in silence for a minute.

“…Do you wanna find out?” Michael chimes in.

Luke chokes this time.

“As in…who? Who else is drinking this? I think we’re literally the only ones who are. Maybe Alex…do you think he’d kiss me?”

“Luke, you idiot, I meant us.” Michael says. “And if you and Alex kissed I think I wouldn’t ever stop coming.”

Luke laughs loudly, nose scrunching up.

“You’re serious though?” he says once he gained composure.

“I am if you are.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Luke says, putting his drink on the floor beside Michael’s feet.

Luke sits up more, leaning his weight on the hand by Michael’s hip, nose to nose. Michael’s eyes skitter back and forth between Luke’s.

“Can you go in first?” Luke asks.

Michael laughs for a second, nodding.

“Yeah.”

They don’t move, though. They don’t for a while.

“Okay. I’m gonna do it now.”

“Okay.”

And then, their lips meet. Both boys jump at the action as though they weren’t expecting it. Their lips move together stiffly for a bit, and Luke pulls away.

“Kiss me better.”

“Fuck off.”

But the second time around, Michael does kiss him better. He has a hand in Luke’s hair and one on his jaw, and his lips glide gently on Luke’s. He playfully flicks at the ring resting on his bottom lip and Luke lets out a small noise, opening his mouth for Michael.

Michael thinks, if this is the way he dies, then he would die a happy man. Luke feels so good against him, so soft and pliant and needy. His hand keeps bumping into the dumb reindeer antler headband, but its so cute, Luke is so cute, Michael thinks he’s in love. Which is a lot, considering he nearly throttled Luke in rehearsal four hours ago.

But Luke feels the same way. He’s so desperate for Michael, and they aren’t even making out. He’s just so willing to give everything to Michael. And his hands keep brushing the soft fur of the dog onesie he’s wearing, and Luke realizes how easy it would be to get his hands inside, and he moans again, pulling away.

“Let me taste, wanna have your tongue.” Luke whines, going back in for more.

Michael flicks his lips ring again, this time sucking it into his mouth briefly, and Luke shivers and moves closer, licking across Michael’s bottom lip.

“Let me in..” Luke whispers against his lips. “Stop teasing”

Michael combusts right then, but he obeys. He opens his mouth, and, oh. That’s Luke’s tongue in his mouth, licking away, dancing along with Michael’s. He makes a weak noise, moving even closer, draping a leg over Michael’s lap.

“Taste’s so good, Mikey.” Luke says, pulling off and immediately going in for more.

Michael makes an affirming noise then, pulling Luke fully into his lap and gently putting his hands on Luke’s hips. He doesn’t know if Luke meant him or the alcohol, but he’ll take it.

“So do you, baby” _baby? Where did that come from?_

Luke whimpers and pushes himself closer, arms wrapping around Michael’s shoulders.

Michael can’t breathe. He can feel himself starting to get hard and that’s never good for anyone, and he’s kissing Luke with so much power they’re both panting and Luke is making little noises that are driving Michael up the _wall_ , and oh, shit, he really can’t breathe. He pulls away, and Luke whines.

“Couldn’t breathe, sorry. Come back. If-if you want.”

Luke’s lips look _sinful._ And his wide, blue eyes looking at Michael are so pretty with the red nose and white painted dots on his cheeks and nose. Michael could cry.

“Want…want so bad. Dunno if we should. I’m-we’re both really drunk…”

“No, I agree. Wanna…do you wanna leave yet? My head is throbbing and I’m tired.”

“Mm. Can I crash with you?” Luke asks, placing little kisses on Michael’s chest where the onesie, somehow, got unbuttoned. _Did he do that?_

Michael basks in the little kisses on his chest…how did his onesie get open? _Did Luke do that?_ It’s all blurry.

“Mmm. Yeah. Come home with me. We can steal the candy cane…whatever… and watch movies. And maybe kiss more.”

“Definitely kiss more.” Luke says, gently kissing Michael again.

“Mm, okay, off, c’mon, we won’t get anywhere if we don’t get up and call an Uber. C’mon, baby.” Michael says, _again, baby?_

Luke follows, though. He has to hold Michael’s hand so he doesn’t get lost, which shouldn’t be as cute as it is.

Once they get back home, they flop onto Michael’s bed. They stumbled their way up the stairs and nearly fell four times, but they made it. Luke is almost immediately curled up beside Michael, and Michael cuts on the television before he wraps his arm around Luke.

Eventually, they must fall asleep, because next Michael notices is a confused looking (very cute, very sleepy and soft) Luke, wide awake in his bed, beside him.

“Did we fuck last night?” Luke asks.

“Uh. Don’t think so. Does your ass hurt?”

“No?”

“Then no, I think.”

“Why am I in your bed then?”

“We must’ve gotten piss drunk, I guess. I remember us kissing, so yeah, drunk.”

“Oh, yeah, I remember too. You, uh. Are good. At that. Kissing.” Luke stumbles.

“So are you.”

They stay in silence for a while, breathing, and eventually Luke cuddles up closer to Michael, resting his head on his chest.

“I hope I dreamed this, but did I sing All I Want For Christmas Is You to you?”

Michael laughs, tangling a hand in Luke’s hair.

“Not that I can remember. I would’ve loved it if you had.”

“Thank god.” Luke says.

Luke begins placing little kisses on Michael’s chest again, and Michael’s heart soars.

“Can we date?” Michael pipes up.

“Us?” Luke asks.

“No, me and Taylor Swift, yes us, you dork.”

“I…yeah? If, you, like, want to. I’m, uh, kinda super head over heels for you.” Luke says, blushing, going back to kissing Michael’s chest.

“Yeah? Head over heels for Olive?”

“More Michael, but yeah, Olive is super cute too.”

“I think Rudolph is cute too. But Luke is cuter.”

Luke smiles, nosing his face into Michael’s neck. He places a small kiss there, trailing them up to Michael’s ear.

“All I want for Christmas…is you.” Luke sings quietly into Michael’s ear, kissing there before going and kissing his lips.

Michael smiles and laughs a little into the kiss, holding him close.

When they pull away, Michael brushes their noses together.

“You’re cute”

“You’re cuter.”

“Boyfriend.” Michael says, leaning into kiss Luke again. Luke makes a happy noise, nodding while they kiss.

The two stay like that for a while, kissing and cuddling. If they show up to band practice with hickies on their necks and a limp in Luke’s walk, well. Candy cane…whatever is to blame.


End file.
